Izuki Diary's : Kise Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Semakin dalam luka hati yang diderita seseorang maka akan semakin tebal tameng yang menjaga rahasia tentang luka hati orang itu. Hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu, semua karena rasa takut akan semakin runtuh pertahanan hatinya jika ada seseorang yang tahu tentang luka itu. /Izuki Diary Series 6/
**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Kise Ryouta

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

Semakin dalam luka hati yang diderita seseorang maka akan semakin tebal tameng yang menjaga rahasia tentang luka hati orang itu. Hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu, semua karena rasa takut akan semakin runtuh pertahanan hatinya jika ada seseorang yang tahu tentang luka itu.

—

Izuki tidak ingat jika dirinya dekat dengan anak-anak bergelar Kiseki no Sedai. Tidak ingat juga kalau dirinya punya hak khusus untuk menjaga satu dari lima bocah ajaib di lapangan basket itu. Terutama seorang model terkenal dari Kaijou.

Rasa-rasanya itu mustahil.

Tapi sekarang Izuki disini, kolam renang Gym milik Aida, menjadi mentor pribadi bocah pirang itu—yang sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dari Izuki dalam hal renang.

"Kise, sudah ya? Aku mau pulang. Riko dan Kagetora-san juga sudah pergi. Aku tidak enak jika harus lama-lama di sini."

"Sebentar lagi, Izuki-senpai. Aku mohon."

Kise mengulangi putaran renang gaya bebasnya sekali lagi. Kalau Izuki ingat-ingat sudah lebih dari sepuluh putaran yang Kise lakukan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam ini. Itu hebat, tapi sepertinya itu berlebihan. Dia seperti sengaja membuat tubuhnya bekerja keras.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Izuki saat kepala Kise mengembul keluar dari dalam air lagi. Di tengah kolam Kise berhenti. Memandang Izuki dengan tatapan kaget. "Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur. Tapi kurasa kau butuh teman bicara saat ini."

"Senpai, tidak ikut berenang?"

Izuki menghela nafas kasar. Mengalihkan perhatian. Kise ternyata buruk dalam hal jujur pada orang lain bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, itu yang Izuki lihat sekarang.

Izuki berjalan sedikit lebih dekat dengan kolam, duduk di bibir kolam, menghadap Kise secara langsung.

"Tidaklah. Aku mau jaga-jaga, takut tiba-tiba kau keram dan tenggelam."

Kise tertawa pelan dan memilih untuk jalan mendekati Izuki. Kolam setinggi 125 senti itu cukup membuatnya lambat, tapi Izuki menunggunya. Menunggu apa yang kiranya akan Kise katakan.

"Senpai pernah merasa diasingkan?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Yah, seperti keberadaanmu tidak diakui padahal kau ada di sana. Menunggu orang itu untuk menoleh dan mendekat tapi yang kau dapat justru ditinggal."

Itu bukan permisalan. Kise mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya terlalu jelas tanpa tertutupi apapun.

"Yah, mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar merasa seperti itu, jadi mungkin pernah terjadi tapi tidak sampai mengganggu pikiranku. Kira-kira begitu."

Kise mendesah dan kembali menenggelamkan diri. Satu putaran lagi sampai akhirnya dia naik untuk duduk di samping Izuki. Iya, duduk di samping Izuki. Dia bahkan tidak mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan dirinya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran bocah pirang paling berisik ini. Yang Izuki tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang rumit. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat mulut berisik Kise jadi begitu pendiam.

Walau tidak ada Kuroko atau Kagami, bukan berarti kebiasaan berisik Kise akan hilang. Dari yang Izuki tahu—Moriyama yang memberi tahunya— Kise itu berisiknya bukan sekedar berisik. Karena hal kecil saja bisa membuat seorang Kise Ryouta berteriak tidak jelas.

"Izuki senpai enak ya?"

"Hah? Enak apanya?"

"Bisa dengan mudah berpikir sederhana dan tidak mudah terganggu pikirannya."

Rasa-rasanya ada yang pernah berkata seperti itu juga pada Izuki. Tapi entah siapa. Tidak penting juga untuk diingat saat ini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti Izuki tidak suka saat ini, jika orang lain berpikir seenaknya tentang Izuki.

"Jangan asal menilai orang. Aku bukan orang seperti itu, tahu?!"

Kise terkekeh, mengangguk dan berhenti saat kepalanya menunduk. Rambut pirang yang masih basah jatuh menutupi wajah bocah itu dengan bayangannya.

"Tapi senpai," tangannya mencengkram kuat lutut putih yang terlipat di bawahnya. Tetes-tetes air dari rambut basahnya jatuh berirama dan membuat Izuki tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan itu. Bocah itu. "Kau akan seperti apa jika ada dalam posisi itu? Misalkan saja."

Cengiran aneh yang hanya Izuki lihat saat Kise berada di dekat Kuroko muncul. Jantung Izuki rasanya sempat berhenti sepersekian detik tadi. Entah apa artinya, Izuki hanya merasa bocah ini butuh bantuan. Butuh telinga yang mendengarkannya. Butuh seseorang untuk menuntunnya atau membantunya berdiri lagi.

Tapi rasanya akan sulit menemukan orang itu. Kalaupun ada sekarang, itu pastilah Kasamatsu Yukio, Kapten Kaijou. Orang yang paling bisa mengatur bocah pirang ini selain mantan Kapten Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Memangnya mau bertanya pada siapa lagi? Disini hanya ada kita berdua, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi maksudku kenapa kau tidak tanya pada Kasamatsu-san. Atau anggota tim Kaijou lainnya."

Kise kembali mendesah. Diacak-acaknya rambut basah itu hingga air yang tersisa di sela-selanya mengenai Izuki.

"Eih!"

"Hehe maaf, senpai."

Lalu hening.

Entah kenapa kondisi ini terasa pernah terjadi bagi Izuki. Tapi kapan dan dimana Izuki lupa.

"Kise."

"Hai'."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Lagi bocah itu terkekeh tidak jelas. Mengingatkan Izuki pada Takao saja.

"Aku ingin menceritakannya, tapi terasa sulit. Kenapa ya?"

"Mana aku tahu."

Dia berdiri dan memunggungi Izuki. Diam sesaat sebelum helaan nafas berat yang terasa sulit dilakukan terdengar dan, "Aku selalu menceritakan semua yang kupikirkan pada Kasamatsu senpai. Meminta pendapatnya karena kurasa dia pasti bisa membantuku. Kadang tanpa aku katakan juga Kasamatsu senpai akan mengerti kondisiku dan memberiku nasihatnya. Tapi.."

Izuki menanti lanjutan cerita itu. Rasa penasaran kecil yang bersarang dalam dada Izuki kini merengsek keluar ingin diberi makan. Ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi.

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kasamatsu senpai. Aku buta tentangnya. Rasanya seperti aku hanya menerima bagaimana baiknya dia dan tidak bisa membalas budinya saat dia ada masalah."

Oh.. Izuki mengerti inti masalah ini.

Kise Ryouta mengkhawatirkan Kasamatsu Yukio. Kapten yang hobi memukulnya namun baik hati itu sedang ada masalah. Begitu rupanya.

"Aku merasa seperti junior tidak tahu diri saat berhadapan dengan Kasamatsu senpai. Menyapa saja rasanya sulit apa lagi mendekat."

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara kecipak air yang kaki Kise mainkan. Ternyata selain berisik Kise Ryouta itu cukup kekanakan—yah, walau semua tahu dari tingkah lakunya. Tapi kali ini Izuki memasukan kata kekanankan dalam daftar sifat Kise Ryouta karena pola pikir di bawah standar Kise Ryouta.

"Kau bodoh ya?"

"Aku? Iya, mungkin. Tes bulan lalu aku mengulang enam mata pelajaran. Tapi.. eh? Kenapa Izuki senpai mengataiku seperti itu?"

Lihat saja kelakuannya itu. Bocah SD saja tahu cara mencari alasan atau membela diri, tapi bocah pirang ini justru mengakuinnya. Izuki sampai bingung harus menganggap bocah ini benar-benar bodoh atau terlalu polos.

"Kise aku beri tahu satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Semakin dalam luka hati yang diderita seseorang maka akan semakin tebal tameng yang menjaga rahasia tentang luka hati orang itu. Kau tahu kenapa?" Bocah itu menggeleng. Polos. Dia polos. Dan karena terlalu polos dia masuk kategori bodoh.

Setelah menghela nafas pasrah sarat akan penderitaan Izuki menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Kise Ryouta benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan disaat seperti ini.

"Itu karena rasa takut akan semakin runtuh pertahanan hatinya jika ada seseorang yang tahu tentang luka itu."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Tidak ada juga yang bergerak. Selang beberapa detik kedipan mata Izuki menyadarkan keduanya.

"UWAAH! IZUKI SENPAI!"

Izuki sampai mengendik kaget saat seruan khas Kise menggema di kolam renang tertutup itu. Belum lagi tepuk tangan khas bocah kegirangan yang menyertai teriakan tadi.

"Kise jangan keras-keras. Menggema tahu!"

"Maaf-maaf. Tapi kata-kata Izuki senpai benar-benar keren."

Izuki senang, sedikit bangga tapi malu juga. Kesenangan Kise memberi sensasi aneh dalam dada Izuki. Senang? Tidak-tidak ini bukan sekedar senang. Bangga? Tidak juga.

Lebih seperti bersyukur karena bocah itu terselamatkan. Mungkin begitu. Atau lega karena Kise sudah sedikit melepas bebannya. Begitu mungkin.

Ekspresi Izuki kembali mengeras. "Kise, kau pahamkan apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

"Paham. Aku paham."

"Apa coba?"

"Kasamatsu senpai hanya tidak mau tampak lemah dihadapan orang lain."

Betul.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu." Izuki melanjutkan, bahkan sebelum Kise bertanya lebih banyak. "Kasamatsu-san mungkin merasa itu terlalu sensitif dan tidak mudah untuk dibagi. Seperti kau yang mencoba sok misterius di awal tadi. Mungkin berat baginya membuka luka itu karena saat ini dia merasa sudah bisa menutupinya dengan perban terbaik.

"Atau mungkin karena dia memang ingin menyimpan itu sendiri sampai dia rasa dia punya kekuatan untuk menanggung kembali rasa sakitnya. Mungkin juga—"

"Senpai, mau berapa banyak kemungkinan lagi?" Wajah jengah Kise membuat Izuki mengulum senyum. "Aku tahu. Aku paham. Aku mengerti. Jadi Izuki senpai tenang saja."

"Baiklah."

"Dan omong-omong, senpai."

"Apa lagi?"

"Ternyata rumor itu benar ya?"

"Rumor? Rumor apa?"

"Tentang Izuki Shun, Point Guard dari Seirin yang bisa membantu masalah teman-temannya dengan kalimat keren."

"Ha?" Izuki baru pertana kali dengar ada rumor seperti itu tentangnya. Terlebih lagi kalimat keren itu apa?

"Kau tahu hal seperti itu?"

Kise bukan bagian dari Tokyo. Maksudnya, dia bahkan tidak selalu ada di lingkungan Izuki walau memang cukup sering bertemu.

"Semua tahu."

"Semua?"

"Iya semua. Semua pemain basket tahu tentang rumor itu. Takao yang menyebarkannya. Kurasa Akashi-cchi dan Murasakibara-cchi juga tahu."

Akashi.. Rakuzan? Murasakibara.. Yosen? Mereka tahu? Hebat! Hebat betul Takao itu!

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Takao pada orang-orang tentang Izuki? Dan sebenarnya seberapa banyak orang yang mendengar ocehan bocah Hawk Eye itu?

"Sekarang Izuki senpai orang terkenal, loh."

Orang terkenal katanya. Tapi jelas lebih terkenal dia, bukan? Model dan konsultan jelas lebih terkenal model.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

"Hai'."

—

Setelah Aomine hari ini Kise. Ah ya, ternyata Aomine. Aku sempat berpikir kenapa rasanya tadi aku seperti deja vu saat mendengar curhatan Kise tentang kaptennya. Ternyata Aomine. Mereka berdua mengucapkan sesuatu yang hampir sama.

Sesuatu tentang cara berpikirku yang begitu sederhana.

Tapi, sungguh aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku ini tipe yang justru suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu saat mulai terlibat masalah. Walau aku memang menganggapnya bukan hal berat dan terbiasa menguraikannya agar lebih mudah diselesaikan.

Sudut pandang. Itu mungkin yang berbeda.

Lalu tentang kata-kataku tadi..

Semakin dalam luka hati yang diderita seseorang maka akan semakin tebal tameng yang menjaga rahasia tentang luka hati orang itu. Hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu, semua karena rasa takut akan semakin runtuh pertahanan hatinya jika ada seseorang yang tahu tentang luka itu.

Dan yah, aku juga punya satu rahasia yang ingin aku simpan untuk diriku sendiri. Takut jika diriku melemah saat rahasia itu diketahui orang lain. Kurasa, aku mengerti perasaan Kasamatsu-san.

Dan ingatkan aku untuk bertanya pada Takao tentang rumor aneh yang disebarkannya itu.

.

Apr 12,2016 10:54 PM

.

Izuki Diary's : Kise dan kekhawatirannya.

.

 **Dateng lagi nih bawa-bawa Kise sekarang. Kise galau udah biasa ya, tapi sekali-kali dibikin galaunya di kolam renang.. kalo bosen idup tinggal nyemplung.. heheh /dijambak Kise/**

 **Aku tunggu Review-nya ya :D**


End file.
